The Wedding
by FemaleThunder
Summary: It's Evie and G's wedding day, and they couldn't be happier. Will this be the one day that everything goes according to plan, or will something go wrong? One Shot. Set after Thunderbird 1 Down. Part of my Evelyn Tracy series.


The wedding

The sun shone brightly over Tracy Island, illuminating its beauty and serenity. But the morning peace was shattered by the noise from the villa.

"Gordon! Get out of the shower!" Scott Tracy shouted, banging on Gordon's door. "We have to go!"

"Alan! Have you seen my shirt?" Virgil shouted, running to the living room, topless.

"Where are my shoes?" John shouted from somewhere in the house.

"I can't find my bow tie!" Alan shouted.

"Boys! Hurry up! We need to go!" Jeff shouted from his office, his voice carrying through the house. "Scott, Gordon, get up here now. Virgil, your shirt is hanging up in 2. John, your shoes are here. Alan, Your bow tie is in your pocket." Soon, all of the boys were in his office, running to their portraits. "Fermat is waiting for us in the 'birds."

"What's the plan?" Gordon asked, pulling his trousers on as he jogged across the room, his hair dripping water everywhere.

"Virgil, Gordon and Fermat in 2, Scott and John in 1 and Alan and I in 3." Jeff said, moving to his own portrait. "Let's get a move on. We cannot be late to your sister's wedding."

In LA, Evie slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she saw the bouquet of roses that waited for her on her bedside table. She sat up and picked the card up, reading the familiar writing. _'Good morning. I love you. See you at the altar. Your soon to be husband.'_ The card read, making her smile brighten as she sniffed the flowers. She looked up as the door to her hotel room opened, revealing Rachel, Tintin and Kensi, her bridesmaids.

"Morning. Are they roses I see?" Rachel asked, bounding onto the bed and kneeling in front of Evie.

"They are. They're from G." She said with a smile.

"That man is such a softy!" Kensi laughed, joining the two on the bed. "I never thought I'd see this side of him."

"Well, when you see him, you are usually taking down terrorists." Evie laughed, referring to the NCIS team that G and Kensi were a part of.

"Not today. Today, everyone else can handle Granger's drama." She laughed as Tintin sat down next to them, looking at her phone.

"The boys have left the Island. My Mum, Dad and Brains flew out yesterday with me." She said, reading the text from Alan.

"Well, at least we know they won't get distracted." Evie laughed. Kensi and Tintin knew what she meant. International rescue was offline for the day, unless something extremely major happened which they needed to help with.

"They're cutting it a little close, aren't they?" Rachel asked, making Evie smirk.

"When have you ever known my brothers and Dad to be on time for anything?" She asked, making them all laugh.

Down the hall, G Callen woke to a pounding on his door. When he opened the door, special agents Sam Hanna and Marty Deeks walked into the room, Deeks holding 3 suit bags.

"Come on, G! It's your wedding day and you're only just getting up!" Deeks said, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't take 3 hours to get ready, Deeks. That's Evie and the girls who have to worry about hair, and make up and all of that stuff." G replied, pulling a shirt over his head, before freezing and smiling. "It's my wedding day."

"Don't do that!" Sam said, making G frown.

"Do what?" He asked, looking at Deeks who looked equally confused.

"Don't go all mushy on me. It just doesn't suit you." Sam said, making G smirk.

"Says the man who cried on his wedding day." G laughed, making Deeks laugh as well.

"It was a very emotional day." Sam replied, looking at his friend with a smile. "Well, as your best man, I am here to make sure that you are on time for everything."

"And as one of your groomsmen," Deeks said, putting the suit bags on the chair and sitting on the bed. "I am here to make sure that you don't shoot anyone."

"Very funny guys." G laughed. "Who has the rings?"

"Virgil. He's bringing them with him." Sam replied, making G frown.

"You do know that they had back to back rescues for the past 4 days, right?" He asked, making Sam frown, before smiling again.

"I know. I'm sure he picked them up." He said, pulling out his phone. "I'm going to call the church and make sure everything is ready." He said, quickly leaving the room.

At a private airstrip in LA, the Tracy's had landed the 'birds and were just about to move Thunderbird 1 into their private hanger, when Virgil's phone rang.

"Hey Sam." He answered, looking at the caller ID first.

"Virgil, you did pick up the rings, didn't you?" Sam asked, making Virgil frown.

"I thought you were doing that?" He said, his voice slow.

"No. That was your job." Sam replied.

"Shit." Virgil hissed, looking at his brothers. "Scott, get in 1! We need to go to the jewellers! I'll get them there on time!"

"What's wrong?" Scott asked as he and Virgil ran towards the 'bird.

"I forgot the rings!" Virgil said, making Scott run faster. The jeweller got a shock when Thunderbird 1 landed right in front of his store, and two men wearing tuxedos and IR helmets ran into his shop, urgently asking him for rings.

Xxx

The church was full, when the procession started and the guests stood up. They turned to see Sam and Tintin walking down the aisle, arm in arm. G smiled at them, seeing how the light purple bridesmaid dresses complimented Tintin's figure and skin tone. As it did with the other two bridesmaids. The dresses were strapless and floor length, the skirt flowing to the floor like a purple waterfall. Next down the aisle, was Kensi and Deeks, making G smirk. He knew that they liked each other, and it was very obvious to everyone right now. After them, Virgil and Rachel walked down the aisle, Virgil being G's other groomsman. The music changed and G looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Being escorted down the aisle by Jeff, was Evie, looking as beautiful as ever. Her dress was pure white, strapless with gems covering the tight bodice. The full skirt glimmered with the glitter that was embedded in the chiffon, and her silver high heels were poking out from the bottom when she walked. The back of the skirt formed a small train, trailing behind her as she walked. Her hair was curled and pinned back, so that only a few curls framed her face, while the rest cascaded down her back, kept in check by the white veil that covered her hair and face, held in place by a shimmering, silver headband. She smiled at G and saw his face brighten as they reached the end of the aisle. Jeff kissed her cheek, before placing her hand in G's and going to sit next to his sons on the first row. The vicar started the service, but Evie and G barley listened, just looked into each other's eyes.

"I believe you have written your own vows. G, if you would." The vicar said, breaking them out of their bubble.

"Evie, when I first saw you, you were holding a gun to my back." He said, making them laugh. It was a good job that everyone in the church knew of his job, because they had met undercover when Evie thought he was working with the men they were after. "At first, I thought you were crazy and stuck up, but then I actually got to know you, and I realised what an amazing person you are. I know a lot has happened to you in the past, and I know that I can't change it, or make the memories go away, but even if I could, I wouldn't want to. What happened to you, made you who you are today. They made you the woman I fell in love with. The woman I am still falling in love with." Evie smiled, tears forming in her eyes when the vicar turned to her.

"Evelyn?" He said, making her laugh.

"Right. Don't quite know how to top that." She said, making them laugh. "G, I knew I liked you the moment I saw you, even if I was threatening to shoot you. I was scared of getting close to you at first, but no matter what I did, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. And no matter who tries, no one is going to keep us apart. I love you more than you can imagine, and I would do anything for you. Our story started with a gun. I don't know how it will end, but I do know that it will end with the two of us. Together." G smiled at her as John discretely passed money to Gordon. The red head knew that Evie and G's meeting had to involve a gun, even if they never mentioned it.

Xxx

The room broke into applause as Evie and G walked onto the dance floor of the ballroom of the hotel where they were having their reception, ready for their first dance as man and wife. The music started and Evie smiled as she saw Virgil playing a piece that he composed for them, his wedding present to the two of them. They danced their way through the song, enjoying the music, when the song ended and the DJ started to play.

"Would you care for a dance?" Evie turned around to see Jeff stood behind them, holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to." She replied, giving G a quick kiss as he went to dance with Tintin.

"You look beautiful darling." Jeff said as they danced. "Your mother would be proud."

"Thanks Dad. I wish she could be here." Evie whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"I know. So do I. She would have loved this." Jeff replied. They finished their dance in silence before every one of Evie's brothers pulled her into a dance. She looked across the room to see that G had danced with Tintin, Kensi, Onaha, Rachel, Hetty, Nell and even Lady P. Once her brothers were finished, Evie got dragged into a dance with Kyrano, and one with Fermat, before she dragged Brains for a dance. She then danced with Sam, Deeks, Eric and even Parker before G finally got a hold of her again.

"I love you." G whispered as they stood at the side of the dance floor, locked in an embrace.

"I love you too." Evie replied, turning to kiss him, only to be stopped as she caught sight of something. "What the hell?" She asked, fighting off a laugh. G turned to see what she was looking at, and was met with the sight of Rachel and Virgil making out in the corner of the room.

"Is that…" G started, trying not to laugh.

"Yep. By best friend and my brother, snogging." Evie said, making them both laugh. "I wonder how long it will take them to say anything."

"I'm betting they'll try to keep it quiet. For a while at least." G replied, making them both laugh. "So, Mrs Callen, are you enjoying the evening?"

"Hmm… Mrs Callen. I could get used to that." Evie laughed, giving her husband a kiss. "And yes. I am enjoying it."

"Evie! G!" They turned to see Gordon behind them. "The cars outside. Time for the honeymoon."

"Gordon, could you please wipe that smirk off you face. It doesn't suit you." Evie said as they walked passed him. They got into the car after saying bye to everyone, and headed for the airport. "So, my dear husband. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"We, my darling wife, are going to Hawaii." He replied with a smile, making Evie giggle. "I love you Evie."

"I love you too G." She replied.

Back at the hotel, Jeff and the boys watched as the car disappeared before Jeff's phone rang. Jeff answered, before sighing and hanging up.

"Well boys," He said, looking at his sons. "Looks like we're going to need the 'birds." He said, making them all sigh.

"What would the world do without us?" Scott asked as they got into their own car.

"Maybe it would turn into one great big fireball." Alan said, making them laugh.

"You need to stop watching TV." Virgil said with a laugh. "It's like Evie says, there's no rest for the saviours of the world."

 **They're married! Yay! I hope you guys liked this little one shot. I will post the first chapter of the next multi-fic soon, hopefully by next week.**

 **Emma**


End file.
